The Loudest Mission: Damsel in a Wedding Dress (ClockwerkSamurai12)
The Loudest Mission: Damsel in a Wedding Dress is the second unlockable episode belonging to The Loud House, it is unlocked by purchasing the first team pack belonging to The Loud House Summary When Lori gets kidnapped by a mysterious woman, the rest of the siblings must find and rescue her! Transcript The episode begins with the Loud Siblings, Ronnie Anne and Bobby as they enter the Royal Sushi Gardens Sushi Chefs: Irasshai-masé! The group is startled by the sudden shout Tarman: Don’t worry, happened to me the first time I entered! They just wanted to welcome you! Lynn: Oh okay, HELLO! The sushi chefs are startled by Lynn’s greeting Lori: Oh dear, I literally need to use the restroom, BRB! Lori goes to the bathroom while everyone waits. Half an hour passes & Lori doesn't reappear. Bobby: Lori's taking a long time. Ronnie Anne: I'll go check on her. Ronnie Anne goes to the restrooms. She doesn't see Lori anywhere. She checks everywhere Lori could've gone but she doesn't find her. Ronnie Anne then returns to the others. Ronnie Anne: Guys I can't find Lori anywhere. I didn't see her in the bathroom & I haven't seen her anywhere else. Bobby: I'll try calling her. Bobby tries to contact Lori on his phone. Nobody answers. Bobby: That's not a good sign.. Lincoln: Let's see if she's in the area. Everyone goes outside. They call out for Lori & search the area for her. They try using their phones to contact her as well. Despite all this they don't find her. Lincoln: Something isn't right about this, Lori couldn't have gone far since Vanzilla’s still in the parking lot! Where’d she go? Bobby: We better call the police! Lincoln: Or ask if anyone else had seen her. Bobby: That works too I guess... They head back inside and approach the counter to ask for Lori’s whereabouts. Bobby: Have you seen a girl about my age with a blue tank top, tan shorts, blue shoes, blonde hair & earrings? Cashier: Not since she went into the bathroom. Lincoln: Did any of the other staff see her? Cashier: I'll check. The cashier goes to ask about Lori. He returns a few minutes later. Cashier: It doesn't appear any of the other staff have seen her. I apologize for the inconvenience. Leni notices the only other customer in the restaurant eating sushi. Leni: Let's ask him if he's seen Lori. Everyone goes over to the customer. Lincoln: Excuse me sir have you seen a 17 year old girl with blonde hair & earrings wearing a blue tank top, tan shorts & blue shoes? Hiromita: No I haven't. Is she your sister? Lincoln: Yes. Her name's Lori. She went to the bathroom a while ago & suddenly she vanished. Hiromita: That's rather unusual.. I’m Hiromita by the way, I should be able to help you out. Also, what’s the deal with the 16 year old? Did she get bitten by a dear tick or something? Lincoln: What, you mean Leni? She’s fine, right Leni? Leni? Leni didn’t say anything, as she had fallen into a love stricken trance upon seeing the customer they were talking to. Leni: (Thinking) He is so hot... (She then starts blushing and smiling ear to ear as hearts float over her head) Lincoln: Leni!! Leni: (Snaps out of her trance) Huh, wha?! Lincoln: I asked if you’re okay! Leni: Oh, sorry about that.. Just a little flustered is all... Lola: Ooh, looks like somebody has a crush.... Leni: (Blushing) N-No I don’t!! Lana: Your rosy cheeks say otherwise... Leni: L-Let’s just continue searching for Lori... A little later within Vanzilla, they find Lori’s phone on the ground Lincoln: That's odd. Lori never goes anywhere without her phone. Bobby: Let's see if there's anything on her phone that can lead us to her. Bobby checks Lori's phone. It shows a video of Lori being abducted from the Royal Sushi Gardens restroom by a strange looking woman. Bobby: Whoever that woman is we need to find her & Lori. Lincoln: Where could they be? Meanwhile in an abandoned church... Lori: (Forcefully being put in a wedding dress) If you creeps don’t let me go, MY BOYFRIEND’LL LITERALLY HAVE YOUR HEADS ON SILVER PLATTERS! Futari: I must say, for a future wife you sure are feisty. Lori: I'M NOT YOUR FUTURE WIFE!! I’M IN A RELATIONSHIP ALREADY YOU- Futari: Save your speaking until we head to the alter! Futari gags Lori to stop her from screaming. He then goes to check the set up of the wedding. Futari: So far it looks like everything is in place. Soon me & my wife shall start a new life together. Futari goes to finish preparations as Lori tries to escape without success. Meanwhile, Lisa is using her gadgets to try and triangulate Lori’s whereabouts Lisa: Looks like she was taken to an abandoned church! Lincoln: Why would a woman bring her there? Bobby: I’m not sure, but we better get her out! A few minutes later they arrive at the church Bobby: (Tries to open the door but to no avail) Locked! Now how are we going to get in? Lynn: Stand aside! Me and my gloves will burst that door down! (She preforms a haymaker that causes the door to break into little pieces) Alright, now we just gotta find Lori! Lincoln: Since we’re in a church we should be quiet like mice! We can’t be too careful... Leni: Sis, are you in here?! Everyone suddenly hears muffled screams. They follow the sound of them to a locked room. Lynn busts down the door with a haymaker. Everyone sees Lori in a wedding dress tied up & gagged. Lori is subsequently freed from her bonds. Lori: We need to get out of here. The lunatic who kidnapped me wants to marry me. Bobby: Where is he now? Lori: I don't know. Let's get out of here. Futurai: (Suddenly appears) Well well well, I see that I have some wedding crashers... Trying to steal my future wife from me? Lori: I am not your wife you creep! Ronnie Anne: You better move your ass or lose your ass, otherwise I’ll crack your head open like an egg! Futari: You're about to regret saying that. Bobby gives Lori her phone as Futari rushes forward. The Loud siblings use their upgraded belongings to attack Futari. Futari is electrocuted, deafened, blinded, burnt, struck, beaten up, bitten, impaled, thrown around & stunk up by all the upgrades. Futari does his best to fight back but he's no match for the blasts, MMA & projectiles inflicted on him. Soon Futari is beaten unconscious. Lori: I better get out of this dress. Then we can get out of here. Lori gets back into her normal clothes before she & the others begin heading home. A few minutes later, Lisa preforms a data scan on the man that kidnapped Lori Lisa begins using her database file unit to check Futari's history. Soon she finds his background info. Lisa: According to this data, Futari is the leader of a martial arts clan who systematically eliminates their rivals to learn the secrets of other martial arts. Perhaps he kidnapped Lori because he thought we were a martial arts family & that by marrying her he'd get info about our abilities. Lori: It's a good thing he failed to get his way with me. Even if he made me his wife I'd do anything to get away from him. Bobby: If he even dared to make a move on you I'd beat him to a pulp. Lori: You're the only man I’d want to be with.. Bobby: You're the only girl I’d want to be with as well... Bobby & Lori kiss, meanwhile within the lair of Demhotep... Demhotep: How could you let a bunch of kids kick your ass Futari?! You had one job... AND YOU BLEW IT!!!! Futari: Well that’s what happens when you fight without any weapons in hand! Demhotep: I WILL NOT TOLERATE FAILURE!! DEMON DOGS, TAKE HIM TOWARDS THE TORTURE CHAMBERS!! Futari is then dragged into the torture cells by two large canine demons, he screams hysterically as he is done so Demhotep: These brats are trying my patience! No matter... I’ll have this pitiful dimension under my control soon enough! (He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black) Trivia *The episode’s pun is based on a common tripe known as Damsel in Distress. Commonly given to princesses *This episode marks the debut of Hiromita, Leni Loud’s love interest *The joke at the beginning of the episode is based on The Simpsons’ episode: One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish Category:Episodes Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12